Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas/Combat Rifles
!' Have an idea for a New Legendary Combat Rifle? Click here to add it. |info-c = #000000 |info-fc = FFFFFF }} }} Looking for other New Legendary Weapon Ideas? Click on the quotes below to fast travel to that weapon's subpage. | | | | |} Discussion page link Main Page link Legendary News link Etcetera link =Combat Rifles= S&S Gretel ''It's kill or be killed. That's what this world is about. So let's kill. Let's kill even more! Recipient of the first Double-Frumy. See also Torgue Hänsel. *S&S Automatic Combat Rifle *Extended magazine, size of 60, 80 or 100 rounds. *Unique ammo and health regeneration: When you are wounded, each kill will regenerate 15% of your health. When you are with full HP, each kill adds 15 rounds into your magazine. *A "sister" weapon of Torgue Hänsel *Unique texture: full black color, with small yellow details If you think that this weapon along with Torgue Hänsel is a reference to an old German fairytale, you must know that it is only partly right. Hänsel and Gretel are one of most dangerous and sadistic psychic killers occurring in the manga/anime Black Lagoon series. If you you want to know more about these two deadly, 10 year old Romanian twin orphans, look here (Spoiler alert). Red text quote comes from one of the twins. They kill freely and willingly, seeing the death of others as a way to extend their own lives. One of the "Vampire twins" - Gretel - always uses a M1918A2 Browning Automatic Rifle, and S&S Gretel is a reference to this rifle, and a special weapon effect is hidden in red text. This weapon help you to survive in heavy action, allows you to regenerate health and ammo quicker than normal, depending on the number of enemies killed. Other aspects of weapon like damage and accuracy are dependent on the level and prefixes of weapon. However, there are two exceptions: Fire rate is capped on 8,3 (it reference to the M1918 - FR of this weapon is an average of 500 rounds per minute) and a reload time is extended. No elemental effects. Here is also a unique special effect called "Twin weapons". If in your equipment slots there are both S&S Gretel and Torgue Hänsel, their red text changes and weapons gets a additional bonus: ''Please Become Brother *+100% Critical damage ''See also: Torgue Hänsel User:NBlastMax NBlastMax 13:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) 57R1P35-7NA 'I'm gonna fight em' off...' A Torgue assault rifle, 700 round clip, 70 dmg, 5 reload rate, fire rate of 7 b/s, 65.4 acc. and for every 100 shots, the gun creates a clone of you, with the same amount of ammo, with up to 6 clones, for a total of 7 people shooting for the final 100 shots. This effect ends if you get incapacitated. The gun is a reference to the song Seven Nation Army, by the White Stripes. Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer. Non facete nobis calcitrare vestrum perinæum 18:10, July 13, 2010 (UTC) DR-TH Vader 'NNOOOOOO!' A Torgue assault rifle. The reference is to a line from Star Wars Episode 3 where at the end Darth Vader says one big no at the end. This no has become a sort-of popular meme. It is fully automatic, has at least 300 power, 100 accuracy, and an average mag. What it does is when it is being used, you and your allies get a big power boost while your down. If you respawn or get second wind, you lose the boost. Also if it has an element on it, there is a elemental high chance. Omegaironman 13:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Omegaironman STRT-FGHTR Bison 'Yes, YES!' A fully automatic combat rifle. Made by Vladof. the text references a popular meme said by M. Bison from the street fighter cartoon. Unlike most Vladof guns, this gun is red instead of orange, exsplosive x3, high fire rate and a big magazine ( like the revolution, but not as good as that). Also when you kill something, you get a temporary strength boost. A link to a video showing the scene here. Omegaironman 03:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Omegaironman R0513 Rivet Gun 'Would you kindly? ' You must know that awesome game "BioShock". There's a Big Daddies - spliced golems, defenders of Little Sisters. There's a one kind of them called "Rosies". OMG! This one has got a proximity mines and the Rivet Gun - slowly pistol-like gun what firing a rivets. This one of course will be slow, but incredibly powerful! Magazine size should be about 12 (it's slow like a pistol, but powerful like a shotgun). Of course, a red text is from first BioShock. Guy called "Atlas" used this phrase to control player, but later, a german scientist, Brigid Tenetbaum, removed this reaction from player's (of course not your) brain. Eventually, it can be incidentary x2, because in BioShock 2, you can upgrade it! I don't know, how it works! DJKacPL 18:21, May 27, 2010 (GTM +1) Perhaps you could call it The Meganium Violator? T800 Minimi Hasta la vista, baby! This is an obvious reference to the Terminator series, specifically Terminator 2: Judgement Day where the terminator has a minigun and is blowing up the various SWAT and police cars surrounding the building they're in. This weapon will have moderate damage (100-150) with fairly good accuracy (80-90) and an insane fire rate (at least 15, maybe a little higher). The flavor text will cause it to have x1 or x2 explosive multiplier and will always activate the element (think Maliwan Hellfire) and when the target enemy dies, they explode into millions of pieces. This would go for enemy vehicles as well. Seemed interesting so how 'bout it? MPQFHG Forbidden word We are the knight's who say... NI! Now this is an obvious reference. But for those who don't know, it's Monty Python's Quest for the Holy Grail where the knights who say Ni (and yes it's ni, look it up) ask for king arthur to get them a shrubbery. But they then discover their forbidden word and keep them from stopping the quest. I think that it would do twice as much damage to armored enemies or enemies higher level than you. What if the bad guys say "IT?" :D Fryguy42 21:39, May 11, 2010 (UTC) LF4DD2 Bill's Memory This shit's gettin' more like nam... Reference to Left 4 Deads Bill charater who died lately. A level 61 Torgue Machinegun that has well-above accuracy (90-93) with average damage (230-250) and a slight-above average firing rate( 8-10). Reload rate is extremely fast (to deal with the horde) and would have a melee attack similar to that of the push back in the game. The gun would be mostly all black or gray to match the type of assult rifle they use in the L4D games. It would have no scope but would have a constant spread as you fire it your aim won't worsen. I thought this would be a great gun that he would use all the time, R.I.P Bill. Amen to that, though I think a 10-12 rof might be closer to that in L4D. We miss you Bill *sniffle* Skeve613 18:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Z1-5 Good for righties and lefties A combat rifle with low damage, but high rate of fire, high recoil reduction and very large magazine (200+). It always has a 1.8x scope (the one with green digital-looking crosshairs). When NOT using the scope, the rifle is fully automatic and the bullets it shoots leave a visible trail and have a minor ability to seek toward enemies. When using the scope it shoots in extremely fast, recoilless, 5 shot bursts which do not seek targets. This is a reference to the ZF-1 from "The Fifth Element". The ZF-1 had a large number of features, two of which were its "Replay" feature which could automatically guide bullets to a target, and its programmable burst rate. No self destruct button? D: GnarlyToaster 22:36, May 10, 2010 (UTC) BR14N BUTT3RF13LD Saturday is treat day! (If you don't know who he is and/or where the quote came from, search Brian butterfield diet plan on Youtube http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=brian+butterfield&aq=0) So this will be a unique brand of combat rifle, possibly by Gearbox or S&S Munitions. It will have a RoF of about 13 or higher, do a hefty amount of damage (about 200-250) and have about 85 Acc. It will have an effect that causes every sixth bullet fired to have a random elemental effect of either x1 or x2 (any element). Note: this means if you stop firing, the NEXT sixth bullet will have an elemental effect so it won't carry over from when you stopped firing. The reason it's every sixth bullet is because saturday is the sixth day of the week. Also, the element is supposed to be the "treat". This is a referece to Brian Butterfield's Diet Plan by comedian Peter Serafinowicz (who does hilarious comedy sketches), when he says "at the weekend, it's time for a treat. Saturday is treat day!" P.S. If you haven't seen Brian butterfield, you don't know what comedy is! He is LOLtastic!! P.P.S. Sorry Gamepro224 for kinda copying your idea, but I didn't know what else to do. The Old Badger 18:23, May 7, 2010 (UTC) P.A.O. Avenger ''Cheap as hell, but if freaking works! Atlas Machine gun. Has mostly basic stats for an Atlas MG. What unique is a special accessory which takes up both the accessory slot and the scope slot. Its special ability is that, while in the normal game, you will have markers on the compass showing you friends and foes, you still have to look for them, and even than, you might not see them. What it does is makes all friendly/enemies visible on the screen, green for good, red for soon to be dead. As soon as an enemy can be picked up by your compass detecter, they can be made visible. This makes the weapon extremly useful in some areas. Like I said earlier, it has ''mostly basic stats, To counter the great effectivness at finding enemies, it will have decreased damage and slightly below average acc. The name and the effect are based off of the Avenger assault rifle from Perfect Dark, which has a secondary mode that will highlight dangers while the gun is active. PAO stands for P'ansy '''A'sses 'O'nly, and is in reference to the Heartbeat sensors from MW2 (which if what I here from most forums talking about MW2 is true, is for noobs), as well as the joke in Battlefield: BC2 which Sweetwater makes fun of MW2's Spec-ops mode and the heartbeat sensor. Lone-Wanderer 19:49, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Morph Gun ''May the Precursors grant you strength'' This gun has regular strength, has 80 ammo, a 4-shot burst, and also will cycle through elemental damage types, where every burst it cycles. The cycle goes Explosive, Shock, Fire, and Acid. The gun is a reference to the Jak and Daxter series, where the main character (Jak) gains a gun that has various forms, from a basic rifle, to a shotgun-like burst, to a machine gun, and finally, a emp/nuke. The color of the guns is also how it cycles. It starts with the Blaster (yellow), Vulcan Fury (blue), Scatter Gun (red), and Peace Maker (purple). Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer 23:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Not a good gun to use in zombie island, because most zombies don't take much, if any, damage from acid, and you know the Tankenstien heal from electricity, meaning you'd have to unload an entire clip on nothing to get to it's weakness. Omegaironman 13:55, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Omegaironman Morph Gun (Another version) May the Precursors grant you strength or something else from Jak & Daxter, sorry to Gamepro224, didn't remember something else so I took your red text... I definitely like that idea, but i'd like it more like in Jak & Daxter, with really different weapons. The weapons could cycle by using the Triangle-button (Y on XBox? I don't know, actually...), wich would loose the original function while this weapon is equipped, or shaking the controller. The weapons could be like in Jak II, like this: *Blaster : Standart Combat Rifle, 3-shot burst, with yellow-glowing projectiles *Scatter Gun : Combat Shotgun, x9 projectile count, with red projectiles *Vulcan Fury : Machine Gun with short warmup time that increases RoF to ~15.0, fires blue projectiles *Peace Maker: EMP-Gun that shoots a energy ball with homing ability; always triggers a Shock effect. Would be like Mercurial Blaster, just better. Would only use Combat Rifle / Machine Gun ammo, of course Peace Maker and maybe Scatter Gun should use more to shoot. No elemental effects beside the Peace Maker's Shock, and mostly average or slight lower stats. Of course, Jak III weapons could be used to, maybe depending on Material grade. Sincerly yours, BreakdancingYoda 08:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) R.E. Surprise ''Hmm? Somethings different... R.E. stands for Random Encounter. The gun's name is a tribute, in a way, to games like Fallout, Diablo, and the original idea of Borderlands, in that the environment would be randomly generated in some cases; as well as the occasional special random encounter seen in Fallout (some of which were F&#%ing funny.) Alot of the gun will be random, with the only constant features being: * Its always going to be a combat rifle * It will always be a Gearbox * It will always either have some elemental accessory, or a scope. (One or the other, never both, never neither). It will be a drop from a large brute like enemy, who much like the weapons namesake, will appear at random. There is no quest for him, but he wont spawn unless a certain requirment has been reached (what that is IDK, if idea is used, GBX can handle the details themselves). When ever the weapon drops off of him, it will be randomly appear like a basic gray CR, but once you pick it up, it will become a randomly made CR. It is essentually a random drop weapon like the several hundred each of us have probably found, but will always have boosted stats that compare to Atlas.It can be generated with any combination of manufacturer colors, and will always be a legendary gun (eeither orange or pearl, I would make it pearl). One last important note, it can come at any level, but you will most likely not trigger the unique enemy until you're at least level 15. I thought, this could be both fun and frustrating, making it double-ly good :) Lone-Wanderer 01:35, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Thats a fantastic idea! I love the thought of how it could be anything as soon as you pick it up. ~ One random guy 01:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) What i want to know is if you pick it up, drop it, and pick it up again does it change again. Yamistriton GUR-R3N Lagann ''Who the hell do you think I am? Reference to the anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, where it is spoken quite often by the main characters. It is a Hyperion fully automatic combat rifle, shoot green glowing bullets in a sprial shape (which is also a reference, the main mech uses drills as weapons) and do normal damage to shielded and armored enemies. Stat wise, the gun is really above average. Cog Lance ''Nothing but chunks'' Reference to Gears of War (2). The Lance has a 50-round clip, a sight (not a scope), and a chainsaw melee attachment. If the melee attack is used on a weakened enemy (badass and boss included, but must be human-sized, or an enemy 10 levels lower than the player), the chainsaw will shred the target to a pile of chunks. "Nothing but chunks" is heard sometimes when a player kills something with their chainsaw. I don't know how to make the text red, and not sure what manufacturer should make it. Maybe Maliwan should be the manufacturer and it should have a 4x explosive element (to keep up the theme of chunks :P) Midiland95 23:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I believe Torgue would be a more fitting Manufacturer for this. SpootKnight 05:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ghost ''Who you gonna call? Atlas-Combat Rifle-Ghost with low Damage (around 200) and high Rate of Fire (around 12.5), but low Accuracy (around 70.0). No Element and Magazine Capacity over 100. And also the gun is not heavy, it never kicks! Red text effect from Ghostbusters and (Ok, only this time) bullets would be much like Typhoon´s.Sinister5310 05:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC) And a ghost trap grenade mod!! A device to implode enemies to nothingness. Wicked. King of the Lillim 16:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hell yeah! Sinister5310 07:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Uprising ''We will be victorious! SO COME ON! Vladof - Machine gun - When downed, this gun recieves a 300% damage, RoF and accuracy boost. Referencing the song uprising by muse, with the lyrics as follows: They will not forrrrrrce us, and they will stop degraaaaading us and they will not controooooool us and we will be victorious! SO COME ON! A Lonely Nomad 20:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) FFFFFFFF!! You win 1 internet because i would search day n' night for an Uprising. Thats such an awesome idea. ~ One random guy 21:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) It would be hilarious, just running along going" I shall not be degraded! I shall be victorious! A Lonely Nomad 19:32, April 22, 2010 (UTC) The High Lander ''I'm the Juggernaut, Bitch! This machine gun, when equipped, increases your max health and shield recharge for however long you hold it. It also has low damage, high mag size, low reload time, fast fire rate, and it causes you to walk slower ( a tribute to the juggernauts in MW2) PS. (sry Normad, i just saw your idea after writing mine. i just think that, with omega shield, which is from greek mythology, the gods were already juggernauts so...yeah) No probs, I can change my flavor text to "DONT YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" And by the way, the juggernauts in mw2 were referencing X-men. See my idea for an explanation. A Lonely Nomad 17:29, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Vera ''She has a name || It has extreme sentimental value || It is my very favorite gun Jayne from Firefly. Combat rifle with high damage, small clip, fully automatic with slow refire. No elements or special effects, but has some combination of extra damage, accuracy, and/or crit damage. Anon 21:35, April 30, 2010 Personally, I think it should be "It is my very favorite gun". Also, it should have extremely high damage considering the clip size and refire rate. I mean, in the show it punctured a station's hull (or was that window?). In any case, that takes some degree of pretty high penetration, and probably recoil. The special ability should be to hit multiple enemies in a row! With high damage it could be deadly. Humanperson 7:12 PM, 5/28/2010 Best idea for gun name yet. Ookamikazuchi 21:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) The Gatherer ''In the gardens we are growing; many changes will be showing... First, don't know how to change the color. Anyway, it would be a, now go with me on this, an Anshin "Lost Weapon". It would be one of a kind assault rifle with it's own quest (or series of quests) surrounding the mystery of why it never made it to production and why they just stuck to grenade mods afterwards. Stats would be: Anshin - Assult Rifle - Medium Clip - about 66 - moderate fire rate - around 300 damage (or whatever) It would suck the life out of the enemy and transfer it to you and if an ally is on screen, rightly proportion it. Of course if you splice up, bad stuff happens to you. So you are slowed signifigantly (ouch butchered) and your accuracy is lessened. If you want to throw out your own mods to this weapon, go right ahead. Oh yeah and the reference is Bioshock. -Link245 ''F This is in itself a reference to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory- the book by Roald Dahl, and subsequent movies starring Gene Wilder and 25 years later, Johnny Depp...Jack Monkey Squat 17:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Doktor ''I am ze Übermensch! This is a Hyperion-made machine gun with a very high RoF, always above 15. It also has a greatly extended magazine (perhaps 200 rounds). It would have high accuracy and no recoil (targeting reticule never grows) and perhaps always unscoped. The downside is that the Doktor deals only 1 (or perhaps less) damage to enemies. It's intended for a Soldier with Cauterize (although perhaps the effect could work for all classes?), as the gun has incredible "damage" when fired at an ally (excluding in duels, naturally) and regenerates their shields slightly when fired at them. It's a reference to Team Fortress 2's Medic class, who uses a Medigun to heal teammates and will sometimes say "I am ze Übermensch!" And no, the gun can't ubercharge teammates, for those of you familiar with TF2 out there. -- 16:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The Ubermensch reference actually originally comes from Friederich Nietzsche's book Thus Spoke Zarathustra, it deals with the idea of the overcoming power of humanity, giving Nietzsche the idea of an Ubermensch or "superman". Still a cool idea for the gun thought. It sounds alot like the medic class from Resistance 2's coop gameplay. -Archangel737 12:07, May 10, 2010. HWG Sasha ''It costs four hundred thousand dollars to fire this weapon... for twelve seconds... Vladof Machine gun. Based off of the Heavy Weapon guy's minigun. The text ability allows it several things: * No matter how fast you release the trigger, the gun will fire out 20 rounds a second. * It acts like a actual minigun in that it needs to get up to speed, so holding the fire button will cause the gun to continue firing, which results in it rof increasing. * It has no recoil, Which allows it to be accurate. * increases double for Roland * Its heavy, but speeding your walking/running speed by 50% * It will have a scope, can come with elemental power. uses a unique barrel that has a handle attached (cosmetic only, handle isnt used) and will come in a gunmetal black color instead of normal Vladof orange, with a silver colored mag. Note: Unlike in TF2, where you can rev the minigun so its ready to fire almost all the time. Lone-Wanderer 18:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) How is this balanced at all? 23:10, June 14, 2010 (UTC) It isn't, removeing the speed boost, damage boost, scope, then makeing the accuracy not so good ( 60?) would make it more balanced. ~ Tzeentch Accuracy 60!? My Chopper has accuracy 6,4 and its a freakin` support machine-gun! I say accuracy be 0.1-19.9... and even then it will be too powerful... Mr. Zaph 16:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Triumph ''Memento mori'' In ancient Rome a Roman general returning from a successful campaign would perform a "triumph," parading through the streets of the city followed by his men and any plunder he took back with him, treasure, furniture, art, slaves. It is believed that on these occasions the victorious general's slave was tasked with following behind him and reminding the general that, though his highness was at his peak today, tomorrow he could fall or be more likely brought down. The servant conveyed this by telling the general that he should remember, Memento mori. The Latin translates to "Remember you must die." This Hyperion-made combat rifle will appear at first to be a massively poweerful weapon. It will inflict +500 damage at Level 48 (minimum level drop), have a good sight, high recoil reduction, 90.3 accuracy, +13% reload speed, 12.5 RoF, and a 200-round clip. The hidden effect endowed by the flavor text will help to balance the power of this weapon: For every bullet fired the weapon will drain 0.1% of the wielder's '''total capacity HP, bypassing the shield. For example, a vault hunter with 1000 HP will lose 200 HP points if he/she expends the entire 200-round clip. A hunter that expends enough ammo to drain his/her remaining HP will experience a bleed-out and will need to quickly equip a different weapon to try for a Second Wind as the Triumph will no longer fire. The user may be negatively affected by HP increases and ammo capacity increases from skills and class mods. The HP drain may be offset by shields that confer HP regen. The Triumph will only spawn from Badass and Boss Crimson Lance soldiers as Atlas has distributed these massively powerful combat rifles only to their top-ranking officers to remind them (and us) that no matter how powerful they are today they may still be brought down. (Spawns at -rarity and above only) Fryguy42 17:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) translates to "remember to die" as it doesn't address anyone in perticular CLG-LA Imperial Tyrant Oderint dum metuant The Roman Emperor Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, better know by his nickname, Caligula, is best known today for his cruelty, extravagance, and sexual perversity and is often presented as an insane tyrant. The Latin phrase "Oderint dum metuant" translates to "Let them hate so long as they fear" and is attributed to Caligula as a favorite saying. This Hyperion Atlas-made combat rifle is a step down in rank from the Triumph combat rifle. It too will appear at first to be a massively powerful weapon, dealing +450 damage with an extremely fast 12.5 RoF. But the Tyrant will feature negative recoil reduction, very low accuracy (15.0 - 23.0) and will burst-fire it's entire 60-round clip with one trigger pull. The Tyrant will only spawn from Badass and Superbad Crimson Lance soldiers. The high damage and burst-fire capability represent the power that Caligula wielded as Emperor and the negative recoil reduction and low accuracy represent his worsening insanity and the effect it had upon himself and his nation. (Spawns at -rarity and above only) Fryguy42 22:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I'm being nitpicky or whatnot, but wouldn't negative recoil reduction and low accuracy be more in keeping with Atlas than Hyperion? Hyperion generally makes super accurate guns Skeve613 14:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) You're right. I got lazy and decided that since it's a Crimson Lance weapon then Hyperion made it. Thanks for keeping me on my toes. Changed accordingly. (The first comment made on one of my weapons and it's a correction. :( sigh ) Fryguy42 18:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC) KA Star Rodby ''It prevents nightmares. Period. Obvious Kirby reference here. This would be a Hyperion combat rifle with a good scope, 90-95 acurracy, 12-17 fire rate, and 300-350 damage. Also, it has x2 shock. Its special effect is that the bullets do double damage in the dark, in cave like areas, or at night, and they light up! Like most legendary weapons it can be found by killing enemies or looting chests. It would have a special elemental effect that it glows pink. These only show up at Orange or higer rarity, and at level 48 and up. Anonymous Contributor 19:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Grand Champion It's you! You're the Grand Champion Reference to the Adoring Fan from Oblivion. Atlas. (combat rifle) Machine gun. Clip - 50 to 100 bullets. Possibility of any elemental effect. High damage and accuracy with high recoil.CaramelWing 23:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC)''CaramelWing EN20.4-B Glorious End ''I have come, to end you. (reference to the saying "I have come to kill you" used in the middle ages.) A Combat Machine gun that would have medium-high damage, high accuracy and a medium fire rate. It's effect would cause it to regenerate ammo, and have 200% plus critical hit damage ColonelFawkz 15:35, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Heaven shall burn ''Oh, yeah. It's gonna burn! 2.1.2 Heaven shall burn and S&S Munitions combat rifle name is Heaven shall burn red text is Oh yhea it's gona burn! it's names after a death metal band from Germany it will act like the Draco but orange not purple the red text I made up LOL 280-350 ish damage 9.8rof and 90ish accuracy always spawns with x4 fire I chose S&S cause the guns gona look cool I know I kinda ripped of the Draco unlike the Draco it will spawn with the proper name and red text if u have suggestions hit me up on the 360 gt is Mongol Mob feel free to send me something and say u saw it on wiki so I know Scooter's Monster MG ''Lots of bullets are better than...no bullets'' Slow rate of fire machine gun with homing bullets with slow ammo regen and a huge clip. Fires much like the Monster's Rocket Launcher and is part of DLC3. Average damage, none elemental, zoom similar to the Monster Rocket Launcher however low accuracy like the runner machine gun. (a pun as if to say this would have been on the monster if the monster was like the runner in the original and could swing both ways) BigSkagHunter 22:58, May 7, 2010 (UTC) 'Maverick' 'I feel the need...The need for speed' (The name and tagline come from the main character in Top Gun. Maverick and Goose bring it up after landing from a training exercise. Since Borderlands is full of 80's quotes, I thought this one should be there.) Fully automatic Torgue machine gun with very high fire rate, medium size clip and 200% recoil reduction. Fires much like the Havoc but more accurate. 250-350 damage, none elemental, no zoom, 91.3 accuracy, and 18.5 fire rateGordoG60 13:08, May 13, 2010 (UTC)GordoG60 I LIKE IT :) 19:40, July 1, 2010 (UTC) MGS4 Patriot GUNS OF THE PATRIOTS (The AR from Mgs4 and 4 that features unlimited ammo and the quote is from Ocelot in MGS4) A fully automatic Atlas machine gun that regenerates ammo and has a huge clip size. 200-250 damage, no scope, 85 accuracy, high rate of fire and low recoil. I think a better one would be "Guns by the Patriots, For the Patriots"... But It's your gun.. He's refering to Mgs4, as in the guns name, y'know? Ookamikazuchi 21:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) 5P4-RT4N Leonidas THIS IS PANDORA!! This one should be pretty obvious. It is a Maliwan Combat Rifle that deals 90 base damage as well as x5 Explosive damage and has a chance of recovering your shield if the rounds connect. The melee attack would be a straight kick to the gut. SG-729 Black Sun Nights of fire. S&S Munitions machinegun. Has x4 fire damage and the fire is black. Enemies killed by this gun explode into black flames. High damage for a machinegun(600-750). High magazine size at 120, and a 10.5 fire rate. The gun is black and gold and it also regenerates ammo. P.S. To the douche who removed this the first time I posted it, you better have a damn good reason. Reference to the song "Nights of Fire". *(please sign your posts original poster!) Sounds awesome and has real potential, but maybe a little overpowered considering it combines so many strong special effects into one gun. Skeve613 15:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Patriarch ''No, Luke. I am your father. Reference to Star Wars: Episode V. Torgue '''Machine Gun' 2x Fire Damage +200% Melee Damage 88.2 Accuracy 7.9 Fire Rate 50 Round Magazine Damage Dependent on Level Black with the glowing red detailing prescribed by incendiary weaponry. Bayonet (a first for combat rifles) is bright red, but causes fire damage in the melee attack. If you kill a person with the melee, one of their limbs generally falls off, and a black scar is left behind (like the cut of a lightsaber.) Eefree89 22:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) C0-50UL River ''Off upon my journey I must go'' Unique/legendary combat rifle clip that modifies the fire rate and the gunfire sound effects to match the main riff (in rhythm & tone) of Collective Soul's "Where the River Flows" Maybe fire multiple projectiles to compensate for fixed fire rate pattern. Suggestions welcome on the name/red text - I just had the song stuck in my head while I was playing.. fired to the beat.. you get the idea.. WhackyGordon 21:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Dahl Lorean ''1.21 Gigawatts! Reference to Back to the Future. This Dahl gun would have 4x shock element (100% chance to shock). It should be Maliwan because of the elemental effect, but Dahl fits into the name (De Lorean was the name of the car on Back to the Future.) Decent stats. Atlas ARXXX Valkyrie ''Come to me, you are chosen! My concept for this Combat Rifle came to me from reading some of the other Norse-inspired weaponry included in the suggestions. The stats should be well-balanced for the weapon: 250-320 damage 84-91% accuracy 6.9-9.0 RoF 28-54 magazine size I chose Atlas as the manufacturer not only because they generally make guns that are overall very balanced, Atlas is himself a mythic being. Yes, I am aware he is of Greek origin, but ride this one out with me. The flavor text and subsequent effect come from the derivation of the Old Norse Valkyrja, which literally translated means "Chooser of the slain".http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valkyrie The Valkyrie were warrior maidens that were tasked with the selection of slain warriors that would serve Odin in the great battle Ragnarok. The effect of the gun is that when a human enemy (excluding bosses or unique humans, such as Madjack or Commander Ajax)is killed by the Valkyrie, they immediately re-spawn at full health, no shield, at a level equal to 80% of the wielder's level, or level -10 which then fight for the wielder (up to a certain number, likely 3 to 4) until killed again or 10-15 seconds after the last enemy is killed, to minimize "drag-along" through lengthy areas with multitudes of enemies. These "einherjar" would benefit from any party buffs or abilities, Aid Station and Cauterize to name a few. AirborneAHole 02:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Sprayer and Prayer ''Pfff who needs a n00btube? similar to The Chopper but with a 5x shot multiplier. Sledge's Shotgun effect. The beauty of this gun would be that for every bullet that is shot, a far slower minirocket would follow in its wake. However, because of the high velocity of the bullets and SS effect, the target would be buffeted out of the way before the rocket could hit unless the target was close. (<---run on sentence). The problem would be that, by being to close, the blast radius would hit you as well. I had the idea while trying to find a fine balance of fun yet challenging weapons to use. This would definitly be an ammo waster as well as a wow factor gun. ShadyCake 04:32, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I-QU0T3 MK1 ''You Dont Need A Better Gun, You Just Need To Shoot More Bullets Qoute obviously Marcus, the Name is 'I Quote Mark/Marcus 1' as i plan to add more I believe it can be any weapon of any manufacture It will be able to use your entire ammo cap in a single clip (huge clip, right? XD) EXTREMELY slow reload, so only reloading at the end of a firefight Stats should be ajusted according to fairness of not having to reload (Burstfiring Launchers and Shotguns emptying every ounch of ammo in 1 go would be a specticle) Lupirio 13:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Dunno how to change text to red, plz comment on this ^^ Maliwan Incinerator